U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,870 discloses an arrangement for generating a broadband spectrum in the visible and infrared spectral region. The arrangement is based on a microstructured fiber into which the light of a pump laser is coupled. In the microstructured fiber, the pump light is broadened by nonlinear effects. So-called photonic band-gap material or photon crystal fibers, or “holey” fibers, are also used as microstructured fibers. Embodiments as so-called “hollow fibers” are also known.
Arc lamps are known as broadband light sources, and are used in many sectors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,822 “Xenon photography light,” which discloses a xenon arc lamp for illumination in photography, may be cited here as an example.
German Patent Application DE 100 06 800.6 discloses an apparatus for selection and detection of at least one spectral region of a spectrally spread light beam (SP module). Selection means that are embodied as sliders are provided in the spread-out beam of the light coming from the specimen to be examined, in order thereby to direct portions of the spread-out light beam to various detectors. The signals of the detectors are then used for image generation. DE 100 06 800.6 does not disclose actuation of the sliders so as to enable rapid and reliable detection of a specific spectrum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,024 discloses a method for classifying chromosomes. In the detection of chromosome defects, the chromosomes are provided with five different fluorescing dyes. Based on the attachment of the dyes to the chromosomes, the latter can be unequivocally classified. From a comparison with a reference, conclusions can be drawn as to the genetic defects that are present. An unequivocal determination is possible because the chromosome emits a characteristic spectrum as a result of the dyes attached to that chromosome. The method presented here is suitable in particular for determining the spectra of the individual chromosomes, but cannot be applied to fluorescence measurements using a scanning microscope.
DE 102 27 111.9 discloses a spectral microscope and a method for data acquisition using a spectral microscope. Methods and systems for sensing maximum information from a fluorescing microscopic specimen are encompassed. Optimum information acquisition is not, however, possible with this method.